Te perdre à nouveau
by Boulou Boulou
Summary: [Shôjoai] Sasuke est parti vers Orochimaru depuis un peu moins de trois ans, Naruto s'entraîne avec Jiraya et Sakura grandit. Elle ne cesse pas d'avoir peur mais au moins de se mentir. Amour à sens unique ?
1. Chapter 1

Rah, ce matin m'est venu une drôle d'idée. Peut-être parce que je m'étais levée à cinq heures du mat' et qu'on était samedi… mais en tout cas après avoir fait quelques petites recherches sur le site je n'ai trouvé presque aucune fanfic' sur elles… Alors je me suis dit que je devais l'écrire… Voilà, ça pourrait être un one-shot, je pourrais aussi faire un deuxième chapitre… ça dépendra de l'inspiration Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture

Le réveil avait à peine eut le temps de sonner trois fois qu'il fut propulsé contre un mur. Zut, encore un… "Mais aussi qu'ont-ils tous à m'interrompre au moment crucial de mes rêves ?" Pensa-t-elle. Ses rêves… toujours la même chose… Sakura passa une main sur son front un peu fiévreux et tenta par tous les moyens de penser à quelque chose d'autre… quelqu'un d'autre… Mais pourquoi elle ? La kunoichi mordit le coin de sa lèvre inférieure et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide. Au moins, ses parents n'avaient pas à se plaindre de son abus d'eau chaude vu que, tous les matins, elle se levait avec un besoin pressant d'évacuer toute la chaleur de son corps. L'eau coulait sur elle mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Elle pencha la tête et le liquide glacée entra en contact avec sa nuque lui procurant un frisson la faisant enfin redevenir plus lucide. Quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre… Naruto ! Naruto aime les ramens. Naruto veut devenir hokage. Naruto est blond… Sakura poussa un soupir d'exaspération contre elle-même et éteint le jet d'eau avant de se saisir d'une serviette de bain et de l'enrouler autour de son corps. La femme-ninja enfila ensuite rapidement ses vêtements, lança un bref bonjour et au revoir à ses parents et partit en direction de la maison d'Ino. Cette dernière ne se réveillait jamais à l'heure et Sakura avait rapidement compris que, si elle ne voulait pas attendre une heure à leur point de rendez-vous, elle devrait la tirer du lit elle-même.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Sasuke était partit et deux et demi que les filles avaient instauré entre elles une sorte de rituel. Le soir Sakura avait ses cours avec Tsunade et Ino partait de temps en temps en mission, mais elles s'arrangeaient pour passer le plus de temps ensemble et ces entraînements matinaux en étaient une des démonstrations. Plus le temps passait et plus la fréquence de leurs entraînements grandissait. Sakura avait été prévenu par Tsunade du retour proche de Naruto et donc de la mission de "récupérage" de Sasuke. Sasuke… à la base c'était pour lui qu'elles avaient décidé de s'exercer à deux. Un peu ironique, non ? Pourtant, pour Sakura, il y avait bien d'autres raisons qui la poussait à aller, presque tous les matins, tirer la blonde de ses draps. Elle mordilla sa lèvre en espérant que c'était réciproque… au moins un peu… Elle savait bien que ses sentiments les plus profond ne pourraient jamais être réciproques. Elle serra d'avantage ses dents sur sa lèvre et un petit goût cuivré lui vint en bouche. Elle grimaça et réalisa qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa devant les Yamanaka habitués à la voir débarquer très souvent chez eux. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire qu'elle leur rendit avant de monter à l'étage. D'un pas feutré, elle pénétra dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, mais discerna tout de même la silhouette allongée à l'envers de son amie. Elle sourit faiblement et se dirigea vers les volets en se remémorant un souvenir.

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis la trahison de "Sasuke-kun" et les yeux de Sakura fixaient le mur en face d'elle. Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la chambre de la Kunoichi et elle se nourrissait à peine. Et soudain la porte s'était ouverte avec fracas, Ino s'était dirigée droit devant pour ouvrir les volets en grand et s'était retournée vers elle. Elle se souvient parfaitement de ce moment, ses yeux gonflés étaient capturés par ceux attristés de la blonde. Ensuite, elle lui avait sourit et elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elles étaient restées l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Après ce jour, Ino veilla à ce que Sakura retrouve le moral et venait la voir une à deux fois par semaine. Et, quand les yeux de la rose se perdaient dans le vide, Ino s'exclamait "Je devrais prendre une photo de toi comme ça, et quand Sasuke reviendra je l'afficherai partout dans Konoha et il sera à MOI". Et Sakura reprenait un peu de force pour la contredire. Et voilà que leur rivalité revenait. _Jeu de rivalité_ aurait corrigé Sakura (mais comme c'est pas elle qui écrit la fic…oups…). Et la rose sourit de nouveau. Heureuse, pas comme dans l'équipe sept. Heureuse, différemment aussi du bonheur de son enfance auprès d'Ino. Maintenant elle était ravie de voir son amie tous les matins, d'avoir ré-appris à la connaître, de la voir sourire ou juste marcher à côté d'elle. Elle avait été énerver d'apprendre que la blonde aimait Sasuke, elle ne savait pas que plus les années passeraient plus elle serrait énervée de ne plus l'avoir près d'elle. Mais maintenant elles étaient à nouveau réunis, Sakura passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son amie lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. L'autre grogna et la rose retira sa main avant de déglutir difficilement. Ce genre de gestes lui étaient devenus de plus en plus insupportable. Ou plutôt devoir arrêter ces gestes… Elle repensa à la fin de son rêve… De toute façon jamais elle n'osera. Jamais elle n'osera l'embrasser même si elle en meurt d'envie. Jamais elle ne saura la fin de son rêve, quand elle se recule pour voir le visage de la kunoichi. Du dégoût, de la colère ou… non elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux-espoirs. C'était déjà assez dure comme ça de l'aimer, elle s'était résignée à le garder pour elle et pour toujours !

La sortant de ses pensées, Yamanaka lui envoya un oreiller dans la tête et Sakura se retourna vers elle, médusée.

" A quoi tu pensais ? On dirait que t'étais triste… Pas à Sasuke j'espère ! "

" Nan, nan Ino. Je réfléchissais juste à mon entraînement avec Tsunade-sama ! "

" Hum, mouais… Je vais prendre ma douche, tu m'attends cinq minutes ? "

Sakura acquiesça et regarda l'autre quitter la pièce en repensant aux mots qu'elles venaient d'échanger. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pensait plus à Sasuke ! Du moins, pas de la même manière. Elle s'assit sur le lit et attrapa un petit nounours qui traînait. Elle aurait voulu lui demander si Ino parlait d'un garçon car, si elle avait bel et bien tourné la page, qu'en était-il de son amie ? Certes, elles avouaient que leurs disputes pour le taciturne ne valaient vraiment pas la peine de s'éloigner mais, peut-être avait-elle encore des sentiments pour lui ? Qu'adviendrait-il s'ils parvenaient réellement à le ramener ? Cette question ne cessait de la hanter. Elle était toujours censée être amoureuse folle de l'Uchiwa. Et pourtant elle avait grandi et avait fini par accepter d'écouter ce que lui criait son cœur, qu'elle aimait une fille, qu'elle aimait Ino. Mais, allait-elle la perdre à nouveau ? Allait-elle lui dire que leurs entraînements ne servaient plus à rien et qu'elle préférait se faire belle pour Sasuke. Quelque part au fond d'elle elle entendait que non mais un doute persistait. L'objet de ses pensées lui envoya un autre oreiller dans la tête pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle était prête et qu'elles pouvaient partir. Sakura reposa le nounours reprenant ses esprits et se souvenant que les ours en peluche ne parlent pas. Ino lui lança un regard inquiet et lui demanda la confirmation que tout allait bien, ce à quoi la rose répondit en un sourire qu'elle avait juste failli s'endormir avec tout le temps que la blonde prenait pour se préparer ; ce qui lui valu un "grand front" affectif accompagné d'un sourire franc.

" Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu ! "

Ino enleva son kunai de la gorge de Sakura pour faire quelques pas de danse victorieuse. Adossée contre l'arbre qui l'avait empêcher de se mouvoir, la rose lança :

" Peuh ! J'étais même pas à la moitié de mes capacités ! "

Brusquement, son amie se retourna et s'approcha d'elle pour dire :

" Ça tombe bien j'utilisais que trente pour cent des miennes ! "

" Je me suis trompée, c'était à peine vingt ! "

" Dix ! "

" Cinq ! "

" Je ne me battais même pas ! "

Elles s'arrêtèrent pour rigoler de leurs gamineries. S'il y avait quelque chose de vraie dans leur discussion, c'était bien que Sakura n'utilisait absolument pas toute sa force. Elle n'aurait surtout pas voulu blesser Ino et elle devinait que l'autre faisait un peu de même.

" Bien, alors… Ne nous battons pas ! Si on allait plutôt manger ?" proposa la medic-nin.

" Avec plaisir "

Ino s'approcha de l'arbre où était adossée son amie et tendit sa main vers celle-ci pour l'aider à se relever. La rose lui sourit, prit la main dans la sienne et se redressa. Elle s'en voulait un peu de s'emporter pour si peu, mais, une sensation de douceur l'avait envahi et elle n'aurai lâché la main pour rien au monde. Ino ne dit rien et Sakura fit comme si de rien n'était. C'est vrai ce n'était pas comme si elle avait envie d'enserrer sa taille, de l'avoir plus près d'elle, de goûter ses lèvres… Oups… Peut-être qu'elle en avait envie… Encore une fois elle se mordit la lèvre, son imagination et son désir ne cessaient d'augmenter. Penser à autre chose. Il y a beau soleil dans le ciel. Et un encore plus beau qui réchauffe son cœur… Elle planta violemment ses canines dans la chair de sa lèvre mais fut de toute façon interrompu par la voix d'Ino qui lui proposait un magasin de ramens. Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Les ramens, oui penser aux ramens ! A Naruto ! Naruto aime les ramens !

" Eh Sakura tu rêves ? "

" Hmm ? "

" A quoi tu pensais encore ? T'es vraiment dans les nuages…"

" Naruto aime les ramens ! "

Sa réponse subite pour ne pas dévoiler ses vraies pensées lui donnait un air de robot… ou de droguée… et Ino posa une main sur son front.

" Tu devrais travailler moins tard avec Tsunade-sama ! Egtze zertzt ezt'y hr-ty "

Sakura n'avait pas compris la fin de la phrase de son amie, celle-ci venait de déposer un rapide bisou sur son front et replaçait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle plongeait intensément ses yeux dans ceux d'Ino, si elle savait ce que ça représentait pour elle… La blonde, baissa les yeux et récupéra rapidement sa main en s'écartant un peu.

" Tu as raison, Naruto aime les ramens ! "

L'après-midi passa entre discutions et un peu d'exercices et Sakura réalisa précipitamment qu'il était déjà l'heure de sa leçon avec la cinquième hokage. Ino l'accompagna et salua Tsunade. Celle-ci s'exclama :

" Les filles ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Jiraya m'a envoyé un message ! Il arrive bientôt avec Naruto et ils ont des informations sur la localisation de Sasuke ! "

La rose ouvrit les yeux ronds puis elle sourit, elle devait sourire, nan ? Elle lança un regard du coin de l'œil vers Ino, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur et afficha un air confiant. Elle balbutia :

" Ça alors ! Génial ! Vraiment !"

" Oui ! " appuya son amie

Tsunade rentra dans son bureau mais Sakura resta quelques instants sur le seuil et se tourna vers Ino. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Allait-elle la perdre à nouveau ?

Fin…

Ou a suivre…

Je ferai peut-être un deuxième chapitre, du point de vue d'Ino. Ça dépendra de musette.


	2. Chapter 2

Un jour, j'écrirais une fic avec plein de dialogues. Un jour, j'écrirais une fic ne dépassant les 100 mots. Un jour, j'écrirais une fic avec plein d'action… En attendant, et pour vous épargner la suite de ma stupide crise, voici le deuxième chapitre, avec de longues pensées Un peu plus torturés je crois… Moi, méchante ? Meuh nan. A fini mon chapitre a 00:33 et j'ai mal à la tête quand j'éternue…

Insupportable… Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux à jamais et pourtant ils étaient grands ouverts. Pour les voir, parce que c'était bien vrai. Il lui fait un mince sourire et elle est déjà aux anges. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été ces trois dernières années, n'est-ce pas ? Même quand elles passaient des heures à parler de n'importe quoi. Même quand elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire. Même quand elles regardaient le ciel sans rien dire, parce qu'être l'une à côté de l'autre suffisait… Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression, qu'il n'y avait toujours eu qu'elle à chérir ces moments… Elle s'était souvent posée la question mais en avoir la confirmation devant les yeux transperçait tout son corps, son âme et son cœur. Mission accomplie. Avec succès. Félicitations. Le taciturne jeta un regard aux alentours et bougea un peu sa main droite vers celle de Sakura. Et celle-ci la saisit fermement.

" Non, non, non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Elle est… elle… à moi… Laisse-la moi. Ne me la prends pas… Sasuke, non ! "

Elle suppliait. Sa voix ne dépassant pas le murmure alors qu'elle aurait du crier. Et ils se rapprochaient…

" Ino… Eh oh…"

Mais au fait, pourquoi quelqu'un était-il en train de passer une main dans ses cheveux ? Ino entrouvrit très faiblement les yeux et discerna quelqu'un en face d'elle. Elle battit des paupières et se rendit compte que Sakura l'observait, la mine inquiète. La blonde émit un petit son signalant qu'elle était réveillée et la rose s'éloigna un peu. Stupide rêve… Elle devait encore être en retard pour leur entraînement... Elle s'en voulait un peu de rester éternellement sourde aux "bip", pourtant stridents, de son réveil. En même temps, ce n'était pas déplaisant de se faire réveiller tous les matins par son amie… Oh non… Encore ces sales pensées… Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais accepter que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés ? Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Elle bailla et ramenait ses pensées au fait qu'elle devait se préparer quand elle fut interpellée par Sakura.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il ne doit pas prendre ? "

Ino lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale. De quoi parlait-elle ?

" Tu disais… qu'elle était à toi et qu'il ne fallait pas te la prendre… dans ton rêve… "

Ses yeux s'arrondirent et elle ouvrit la bouche bée. Nan, nan elle n'avait pas tout entendu quand même… Un frisson la glaça et elle se crispa. Respirer calmement et avoir l'air moins affolée. Elle demandait ce qu'il ne devait pas prendre… pas pourquoi il ne devait pas **la **prendre… Alors, pas de soucis. La blonde remercia silencieusement, tout ce qui aurait pu être en relation avec le fait de ne pas avoir prononcer son nom. Peut-être l'acharnement avec lequel elle combattait son secret… La rose arqua un sourcil et Yamanaka se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. Bien, après un rapide coup d'œil pour trouver un mensonge crédible elle s'exclama :

" Ma robe ! Ma robe à moi ! "

Urg… pas très crédible comme mensonge, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de trouver mieux… La medic-nin fronça les sourcils et demanda à nouveau :

" Mais pourquoi Sasuke aurait-il voulu voler ta robe ? "

Quelle idiote ! Elle avait parlé de Sasuke ! Elle remercia alors un peu moins tout ce qui aurait pu être en rapport avec ça. La blonde répondit précipitamment en essayant de cacher sa gêne avec un petit rire :

" Ahaha ! Tu sais ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Je dois juste être un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée qu'on va bientôt partir à la recherche de Sasuke… kun… ! "

" Oui… Sasuke-kun… Je comprends tout à fait ! "

Oui… Sasuke-kun… Franchement, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu rester amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle compris qu'il n'était certainement pas un garçon pour elle ? Mais surtout… Pourquoi craquait-elle devant ces yeux enfantins qui savent être déterminés ? Pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait quand elle ne faisait pourtant que l'effleurer ? Pourquoi son âme se réchauffait-elle en la voyant sourire ? Pourquoi de tels désirs brûlaient-ils en elle ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse… de Sakura… Quelle idiote elle faisait. Détruite et à la fois remplie, par une simple présence… Et elle n'avait pas tardé à porter en elle une plaie, qui saignait sans jamais s'arrêter. Un secret et des espoirs emprisonnés. Qu'elle envoyait valser…

" Vais prendre ma douche… "

Un signe de main et une douche plus tard, Ino retourna dans sa chambre et y trouva la rose assise sur son lit et tenant une petite peluche dans les mains.

" Elle te plait, n'est-ce pas ? "

La medic-nin sursauta faisant un peu sourire la blonde. Cette dernière s'avança et s'assit aux côtés de son amie. Pas trop près. Tenter le diable qui criait dans un coin de son cœur n'était pas une bonne idée.

" Ino ! Oh… je faisais juste… juste… oui je l'aime bien… "

" Eh, stresse pas… "

Stupide diable. Voilà qu'elle effleurait sa main. Mais c'était quoi cet air si mimi ?

" Je l'ai ramenée d'une mission… Il est adorable, non ? Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un nounours, sinon j'aurai du soucis à me faire… J'ai la sale manie d'oublier que les ours en peluche ne parlent pas et à lui raconter ma vie ! "

Elle rigole. Cet adorable petite chose était un magnifique moyen de vider un peu son âme. Au moins, pour dormir. La rose la regardait les yeux grands ouverts et elle demanda :

" Vrai… Vraiment ? "

Elle rigola, nerveusement. Ino lui lança un regard interrogateur et la fleur de cerisier sourit avec plus de sincérité. Sourire faisant une écorchure et la phrase qui suivit appuya violemment dessus.

" Bien, on devrait partir s'entraîner ! Avec la mission pour Sasuke qui approche c'est encore plus motivant ! "

Ou plutôt ça ne l'avais jamais été. Ino se demandait très souvent comment Sakura faisait pour ne pas voir qu'elle à quel point elle l'aimait ! Comment faisait-elle pour être si aveugle ? Sûrement cette idée n'aurait même pas pu effleurer ses pensées tellement elle était stupide ! Et d'un côté ça l'arrangeait bien quand elle n'arrivait à contenir les envies du diable, quand son regard s'embrasait et quand ses mains s'attardaient un peu trop… Ses envies ! Que de l'amitié. Après tout elles étaient bien meilleures amies ? Hum, répondre !

" Tu as raison ! Allons-y ! "

La rose se leva et se retourna pour jeter un regard interrogateur à son amie qui ne bougeait pas. Oui, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû bouger. Se lever, courir peut-être même… Pour aller s'entraîner et se dire que Sasuke reviendrait. Mais, et s'il revenait ? Elle frissonna en se rappelant du regard de Sakura, la veille, sur le pas du bureau de Tsunade. Étais-ce un "adieu" ? Non, non, non. Dieu, tout mais pas ça ! Elle pouvait supporter de voir son regard s'extasier à l'entente du nom du déserteur, alors que des larmes faisaient briller le sien. Elle pouvait la voir l'aimer, et l'aimer. Mais elle n'allait pas la perdre. Comme pendant ces stupides années où il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose. L'objet de ses pensées, après l'avoir interpellé, retourna s'asseoir près d'elle.

" Je n'en ai pas envie. "

Elle avait réussi à s'empêcher de dire : c'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas envie. Apaiser et tourmenter par la rose qui pose sa tête sur son épaule. Torture… Douce torture…

" On peut attendre un peu, je n'ai pas une très grande forme moi non plus ce matin ! "

Un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et se rappeler qu'elle ne serait jamais à elle… Surtout un peu de temps à l'avoir près d'elle. Pas de refus.

" Ino ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Tu… tu crois que… si Sasuke n'était pas parti, on serait toujours ennemies ? "

" Je sais pas… Mais je suis contente qu'on ne le sois plus… Je crois qu'on auraient fini par éclater de rire durant une de nos disputes… "

" Oui... Oui, c'est bien ça ! "

Elles sourient.

" Ino ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Je suis heureuse… que ce soit comme ça… "

" Moi aussi "

Eh ! Elle voulait la faire chavirer ou quoi ? Parler de ces choses-là lui brûlait les lèvres tellement elle se retenait. Et puis…

" Sakura ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Tu crois que… si… Tu crois que si Sasuke revient ça va changer ! "

Parler d'un coup, sinon ça aurait pris une éternité et l'aurait gêné plus que cela n'aurait dû. Ino sentit la tête contre son épaule bouger et la médic-nin se tourna vers elle pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Elle voulait la faire chavirer, c'est sûr. De la torture pure et simple. Comment pouvait-elle avoir d'aussi beaux yeux ? La blonde serrait la couette de toutes ses forces pour empêcher sa main de parcourir le visage de son amie. Ses dents se serraient. Non, non, non ! Et si seulement c'était réciproque… Non, non, non ! La rose pinça les lèvres et resta un moment à plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Ino. Elle secoua la tête et ses yeux se baladèrent quelques instants avant de parler :

" Je ne veux pas… "

Son regard retrouva celui de son amie et elle reprit avec plus de détermination :

" Je ne veux pas que ça change. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne. Je ne veux pas… te perdre… "

Insupportable… son regard qui faisait exploser son cœur. Son air un peu mélancolique qui avait aboli les barrières qu'elle avait fixé entre sa main et la fleur de cerisier. Et ses mots… Elle avait vaguement un souvenir lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas faire ça… Et pourquoi déjà ? Aucune idée. Elle voulait juste être plus près. Plus de prison mais des envies. Plus de souffrance mais un contact. Tout s'envolait. Ino s'empara des lèvres de Sakura. La première, les yeux obstinément fermés pour ne pas voir l'expression de son amie, et la seconde les yeux grand ouvert pour vérifier que c'était bien vrai.

… … …

Fin…

C'est bien comme fin, non ?

Vais me coucher.


End file.
